Simulation Training
by Flameshield
Summary: [SPD] BSquad goes to training, six months after Grumm's defeat. They don't know who they are chasing or what is going on.


**Power Rangers  
****Space Patrol Delta**

_Don't own them, don't plan on owning them._

Simulation training

Upon entering the blue room that could extend and changed it appearance, the team didn't know what to expect. Six months have past since Grumm was captured, and the four B-Squad rangers were teaching the other squad levels how to fight. Today Kat had called them to simulation for some special training. Anubis Cruger was also there. Kat briefed them on their mission.

"Before you begin, you will be given blindfolds and moved by me to another location." Kat had a smug smile on her face, "I'm not telling you whom you are after, rather, you must find each other and figure it out."

"Well, Kat, how are we suppose to figure things out?" Syd asks.

"I'll give you a hint." Anubis says, "Don't worry about me." The Sirian chuckled.

Kat handed the team their blindfolds. They put them on and waited.

Sky was moved to a new location, where he didn't know, or even what the simulation looks like. Kat whispers into his ear "Don't us the com-link, and suit up." She did that to each ranger, then stood by Anubis.

"Well Kat, I best get into position." He says softly.

"You better, Doggie, I'll stay here." She replies, then he walks off.

Inside the warehouse in Shadow Ranger form, Doggie sneaks around. Being careful not to move anything to declare his location, he spotted Bridge, the new blue ranger. From his point on the catwalk, he watches the man in blue walk around. He also got clear shot of the other three looking around for the other rangers.

Red and pink, Sky and Syd, walked to the center of the warehouse where yellow, Z, was. Z pointed over to where Bridge was and they regrouped with him.

"So we all here?" Sky whispers.

"Think so, since Cruger didn't want us to worry about him." Z responses.

"Just what is this mission about? I mean, Boom isn't in here, and Kat didn't tell us much." Syd said, looking around.

"I could stand on my head and think?" Bridge offers, and Sky nods.

"Everyone else keep a look out incase something comes."

"Roger." They say, and put their back to the blue ranger.

Doggie smiled behind the mask. He had listen in with his sharp ears, so he knew what was going on. Summoning a circular orb, he holds it. Like During the fight with Grumm's forces, it held Krybots. Waiting a minute before dropping it, he watches the team. Bridge most likely had his eyes closed, and the rangers had their backs to him. With a muted chuckle, he drops the orb to the ground and moves to a different location.

Sky was the first to react to the sound of something hard dropping, and turns around, followed shortly by the others. At first he sees nothing, then Krybots appeared out of nowhere. The three rangers on lookout quickly moved to battle formation, and attacked the dozen invading Krybots. Each ranger took on four Krybots, and quickly took them out.

"What was that about?" Z asks, her baton in hand.

"Guess we need to keep our guard up." Sky said, "Our opponent seems clever."

"Any thoughts yet, Bridge?" Syd asks.

"No, none yet." He replies. The others shrug, and continue to watch.

It was all Doggie could do to keep from laughing. He didn't realize how clueless his team was. He practically gave himself away before they began, but they didn't listen to him apparently. Soon he caught up with another figure. His wife was hiding behind him when the rangers entered, so they didn't know she was in there. Keeping his voice down, he talks to Isinia.

"They are rather clueless." He whispers, seeing her smile. Kat was working on a ranger form for her, but it wasn't done.

"I don't think our squads were this bad." Isinia replies, lying on her stomach with binoculars at her eyes.

"We weren't." Doggie replies, "Got the Bluehead team ready?"

She passes him two blue orbs that look like Saturn he carefully places them in a bag with two Krybot orbs. "I also have three more of those, and three Orangeheads, and another three Krybot orbs." She says as he prepares to move back.

"I'll be back later for them." He whispers, and then crawls on his stomach back to where he dropped the Krybot orb.

He watches the team out of his eye as he carefully pulls a dump bucket over to him. He knew any noise were alert the team their foe was moving, and he could tell right now that the team had once again dropped their defenses. With ever so easiness, Doggie carefully places the orbs at the bottom of the bucket and slowly places it in position. After two minutes it was ready. Moving away from his spot, he crouches at the corner between his spot and Isinia. Nodding to his wife, she aims her gun and fires the release on the bucket.

Bridge stumbled forward at the gunshot as he rolls onto his feet. Granted he didn't know the answer, but he felt the need to fight before he continues. This time, a group of 24 Krybots, backed by 2 Blueheads faced the rangers.

"Did the battle just double from last time?" Z asks.

"Except there was no Blueheads." Syd responses, firing her blaster.

"Kat did tell us to suit up, I guess this is the reason." Bridge replies as he fought.

"Gaw, just who's crazy idea was this?" Sky yelled, firing his blasters at the Blueheads.

The battle didn't last long, since the rangers were strong from fighting during Grumm's attack. Everyone looked at each other.

"There is someone else in here, that much we know." Z says, looking at the team, "I say we split into groups of two and look around."

"Good idea, but remember, no communications." Sky said, "Syd, with me."

With a nod, the team split and looked about. Doggie sees this and crawls over to Isinia.

"Plan b, launch and order the Orangeheads to take a Bluehead and Krybot orb with him and intercept the team, give one of each to me." He whispers. She nods and passes him a spike ball, Saturn orb, and Krybot orb. With caution, Doggie leaves her side and down the ladder to the ground floor, knowing the team would eventually go up there, where Isinia was prepping the Orangeheads. Being dog-like, his senses were at their max so he didn't reveal where he was to the team. Once he knew he was in the green for a minute, he sets up the Orangehead and gives him the two other orbs.

"You see either red, blue, yellow, or pink, attack." He says, and the Orangehead nods.

Doggie now focuses on avoiding the team. Guns firing and explosions told them that they had engaged in battle. After a while, he came across the teams meeting area.

"That was three Orangheads with a Bluehead and a legion of Krybots." Sky says.

"Well, it's safe to say that our enemy is cunning, we haven't seen who is behind these attacks." Syd says, depressed, "Here I was hoping for an easy exercise."

Doggie carefully draws his sword.

"We haven't even seen the commander since entering." Z points out, "Could he be behind this?"

"Wouldn't think so." Bridge replies.

Doggie silently activates his sword.

"What about Kat? She still outside?" Syd asks, looking at the door.

"I glanced out there, she's still there, but she looked to be laughing." Sky replies.

Anubis aims at Sky.

"Then it's all a set up." Bridge says.

"That's a bummer." Z whispers.

Something hit Sky, causing him to fall backwards. Doggie quickly fled the area to another spot closer to the exit as the team rushes to the spot.

"Someone's here, no questions ask." Z reports

"You alright, Sky?" Bridge asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He says roughly, getting up.

Another shot ends up having Z fall to the floor. Again Doggie moves to another location closer to the door. He was glad the warehouse was dark, he blended in well with the shadows casting everywhere.

"Who's targeting us?" Syd calls out, going to where the gunshot was located, and again finding nothing.

"I don't know, but whoever it is, is nailing all of us." Sky says.

"Kat cut me off from my powers putting us in ranger form." Bridge says.

Again the gunshot fires, hitting Syd. Again Doggie runs to the door, careful not to hit anything.

"Alright, this isn't cool." Sky says, running to the area.

"Are we getting closer to the door?" Bridge asks.

"Looks like it." Z said, helping Syd to her feet.

Another shot, this time Bridge falls down. The team rushes to the next area, only to find it empty again. Z stares at the door, and thought she saw someone slipping out. She gives chase, but only fines the area empty with the exception of Kat, who is definitely laughing.

"Guys, lets just regroup outside." Syd says, walking over to Z. The team nods and head outside.

"Hey Kat, what's so funny?" Sky calls out to the feline. She smiles as they got closer.

"Oh, nothing." She says, "Any luck finding the culprit?"

"No, but whoever shot each of us once." Bridge says.

"Then you guys are more clueless then I thought you to be."

The four rangers turned to face their commander, shadowed by Isinia. Both had a smug look in their eyes as the simulation came to an end. The rangers de-morphed and looked at their commander, confused.

"I thought I trained you guys better then this?" Cruger asked, looking at them, "Granted you normally know what's happening in here, but this was suppose to be like when Grumm was around."

"As in, no prior information about who we were facing." Z states, "Until after we encounter them."

"Be expecting more of these sessions in the future, just because one powerful enemy is locked away doesn't mean another won't fill his shoes." Cruger said, "Dismissed."

"Sir." They saluted, then left. Doggie looked at the girls on either side of him.

"Please tell me you got that on camrea?" Anubis asks Isinia.

"Why else did I have these binoculars?" she teases, holding them up.

"I still find it funny." Kat says, "They didn't have a clue of what was going on." Kat said.

"I wonder how they will react when other cadets start asking questions about this." Anubis wondered as the trio exited the simulation room.

In the common room, Sam looks up as the B-Squad team walks in.

"How'd it go?" he asks.

"Swell." Sky says.

"You sure?" Sam questions, "cause I'm not sure about that."

"Huh?" B-squad looks at him, then everyone bursts out laughing.

"We saw the whole thing, and it looked like you had you butts handed to you." Sam said, then joins in the laughter.

"Who wants dibs on the big blue dog?" Sky asks, he looked ready to knock some teeth out, but B-squad simply laughed, and sat down for some downtime.


End file.
